Stars in the Sky
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: Inspired by my hero Smarty Cat and her fic Stars in Her Eyes and takes place after Mac's First Kiss written by Cyburn.


This one aint a songfic nor a lemon which is pretty much the first time I've done this in a long time. This fic nearly took me a year to finish I started this in December and I think I finished it last month but never got around typing it I hope you all enjoy this because I worked hard (Truth be told I dont know how long). Inspired by my hero Smarty Cat and her fic Stars in Her Eyes and takes place after Cyburn's fic Mac's First Kiss.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine they belong to cartoon legend Craig McCracken.

Stars in the Sky by vegitoth

Nightfall and a winter night, a night of love would be perfected that night. The only people who knew were the same people who would share that kind of love. In the dead of night on a Christmas season, a ten-year old boy named Mac was sneaking out of his apartment complex with his winter clothes for a night of stargazing. Mac had also a prussian blue sports duffel bag that contained an advanced telescope for seeing things into a great distance, sneaking to the front door, he got out a lock picker and slowly started picking the tumblers on the door. Once that was done, the boy exited out to the wide open spaces, but little did he realize that his friend Francis Foster was standing right outside his door; after a scared stiff reaction Mac asked "Frank, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to go stargazing with you, Mac," Frank noticed the lock picker in the boys hand "I guess Co-Co laid out a special egg for this special night?"

"Yeah, what will she think of next?" Mac said with a chuckle.

Seeing the woman before him, somehow she looked so pretty to him with her heavy pink dress, a green heavy coat, and a orange snowcap, taking time to compliment Mac said "Frankie, you look nice tonight."

Francis' cheeks started flustering at his compliment but stated "Come on, Mac, we aint got all night."

With that being said Mac and Francis started to climb up the iron ladder of his apartment complex. Thereafter that, the both of them setted up the telescope equipment, thereafter Mac and Frank laid down a patchwork quilt that they made together a month after the kid attempted suicide and after Frank comforted him and gave him his first kiss. That certain day left a special mark on the both of them, they weren't afraid to admit that they loved each other, however circumstances didn't allow them to be together, nevertheless, they were as close as friends and still had fun at her grandmother's place.

"Mac, I also packed up a thermos full of hot cocoa," Francis said while looking at the stars.

"Thanks, Frank, you know in my opinion, in kind of stinks that the best conditions are in the winter. But I'm not complaining much because I have you with me."

"Thanks, Mac, that was really sweet." Frank replied in whisper as began to assist Mac with the telescope.

When the couple finished the telescope, Francis began to notice a picture of her and Mac sitting in a chair holding each other during Thanksgiving dinner that Fosters was holding, she was so touched, she held the picture in her chest. Somehow the boy knew what she was holding and said "I kept the picture as a treasure for you and me to cherish in the future."

"Thanks, that was sweet of you, and special," Frankie replied in a whisper as she held him to her arms.

For the next few minutes, they just sat close to each other while pointing out constellations, planets, and satelites in the dark skies, suddenly out of nowhere, Frankie asked "How does it feel being a child like you, Mac?"

"It sucks," Mac replied "I'm gonna tell you right now, I'm tired of being the one people pick on me so blindly without anyone seeing the fact that I have something special inside me. Sure I'm not rich, famous, or anything like that, but I have something that no other child has. It's you, Bloo, and everyone at Fosters, I feel so important, liked, but most of all loved even by you."

"Me?"

"Of course you, after you gave me my first kiss a few months ago, I kept thinking about you day by day, everytime I had a bad day at school, you always wanted me to tell you about the situation while we sat on the couch when you got done with your work. It made me realize that you really cared about me." Mac sniffed from the cold while his eyes began to tear up from the cold.

As Frankis began to notice this, she grabbed the quilt and wrapped it around the child to keep him warm, but as soon as she did, Mac looked in her eyes leading her to look in his; stars were mirroring at his irises. She reached forward to brush her fingers across his cheek and jawline before removing his snowcap to feel the softness of his brown hair.

"I've longed to do this again, Mac," Frankie whispered soft, low, and firm before gently pressing her lips on his lips once more.

When the boy felt the softness of her lips, it felt familiar but at the same time different due to the soft passionate sensations. But when they were getting into the moment, there was a soft beep coming from the telescope. Both of them knew what it meant when their lips broke apart but they still held on to each other while watching the stars fly in the sky as they make wish in silence.

"What are you wishing for, Mac?" Frankie asked.

"I can't tell you, it wont come true," Mac replied teasingly.

"Okay, but you know what, I got my wish right here," Frankie whispered before she kissed him again.

Later on that night, the two were wrapped up in the quilt after some long kisses, Mac was already getting tired from being up all night but before he slumbered he whispered "I really do love you and I always will 'til I die."

"And I will too for eterenity," Frankie replied before carrying him back to his threshold to slumber.


End file.
